


The Next Fire King

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Crossposted on ff [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Angst, Family Feels, Fire Dragon King, Gen, IDK what to put..., Natsu and Igneel are family, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: The last thing Igneel told Natsu was crowning him King of the Fire Dragons.Set during the Tartarus ArcAlso posted on FF





	The Next Fire King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at midnight... sorry if there are any errors. 
> 
> Inspired by the fact that Natsu's adopted dad, Igneel is the Fire Dragon King.
> 
> Warning! Spoilers for Chapter 399-415 and Season 2 Episodes 82-89/90

_"Natsu, one day you will be the Fire Dragon King, ruler of all fire."_

\------÷------

Fairy Tail was fighting the Dark Guild Tartarus with no hope of surviving, when Achnologia came. Not knowing why, or how it happened, Igneel appeared out of no where. The dragon souls were hiding in their respected Dragon Slayers' bodies. They didn't know that until later.

After the shock of seeing his father wore off, Natsu angrily stormed towards the flying Fire Dragon King, needing to know what happened. Why did Igneel vanish seven-no fourteen-years ago? Before anything could happen, any questions answered, Igneel gave Natsu a job.

Steal the book of E.N.D.

The reward: all his questions answered.

When Achnologia was defeated, Igneel started answering all the questions Natsu had. Before Natsu could ask another question, Igneel interrupted him, "After this, I want you to be the Fire Dragon King, Natsu."

"But dad-" Natsu was interrupted by Achnologia reawakening and attacking Igneel.

The Fire Dragon King, or ex-King now, died not to long after, not answering any of Natsu's many questions. He didn't even answer why he did what he did. With the dragons death came the tears from the newly crowned Fire Dragon King.

"I don't want to be king if it means you won't be there!"

\------÷------

_"But what about you dad?"_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didnt realize italicized sentances were in the past.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
